24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Falconfan
This is your FINAL WARNING. The next time you revert a page to something someone else has previously changed back, without providing an explanation, you WILL BE BANNED. Your contributions at Wiki 24 are greatly appreciated, but not if you do not follow our guidelines. Thank you, and have a nice day. : --Proudhug 14:48, 26 June 2006 (UTC) A few pointers When ever you start a new article, you bold the first mention of the person/thing in the article. Example: If the article was nammed Mr. Yellow, you would start out the article.... Mr. Yellow is a senior member of the Colors of Freedom Coalilition... And you appear to be taking 3 minutes to make these 3 sentence articles. Please put a little more thought/work into them please. Thank you.--CWY2190 02:12, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome Hello, I just wanted to officially welcome you to Wiki 24. I wanted to thank you for your edits and hope you continue to visit and help with the editing process. You have made quite a few edits and we hope you continue to do so. Here are some pages you might be interested in: * *Manual of Style *Wiki24 Policies *Community Portal *Vandalism Policy Hope to see you around! - Xtreme680 18:44, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Show Preview There's a little button beside "Save Page".... it's called "Show preview" and it allows you to see the page before you save it. You just made a dozen changes to Bierko's page... and all the changes just went back and forth, back and forth. Please use the preview button to see what your changes will look like before saving them. -Kapoli 18:06, 24 June 2006 (UTC) More pages to look over I know that Xtreme680 left you a list of pages to look over, but I think that you should also check out: *Wiki24 Page Templates * and more specifically, Creating Character Pages I saw that you created a page for Lonnie McRae. That's great. However, the page is a solid block of bold text, there's little to no punctuation, names are spelled incorrectly or left uncapitalized, there are no categories, and there's no character template. As of right now, the page needs a lot of work. I appreciate you making the page for the character, but it's not worth starting an article if you're not going to at least format it properly. -Kapoli 18:41, 24 June 2006 (UTC) I'm not trying to be annoying about this, but the page you created for Joe Prado was the exact same as the kind you created for Lonnie McRae. PLEASE USE THE CHARACTER TEMPLATE WHEN STARTING A NEW PAGE. It's a great skeleton to use when starting new pages, just change the information that needs changing. You might not realize it, but creating pages the way you're doing now is just making more work for people who have to follow behind you and format the page. If you would kindly just follow the template to begin with, that would make less work for everyone else. If you have any questions or don't understand what I'm asking of you, let me know. Thank you. -Kapoli 03:51, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Changing Character Status I noticed that you've changed the status of several characters. There are three statuses that we use on Wiki24: *'ALIVE' - any character who was last seen alive on the show, including characters who were just never seen again (as long as they didn't disappear under suspicious circumstances). Alive characters include: **Phil Parslow, who was hit in the shoulder. Tony and Teri both reassured Phil that he'd be alright, and he was taken to a clinic to get his wound dressed and for questioning. He wasn't taken to a hospital or emergency room, because his injury was not life threatening. He is alive. ::: Additionally, Findings at CTU confirmed his survival. --Proudhug 16:09, 25 June 2006 (UTC) **Dave (Day 2), who was not shot, killed, or critically injured. There's no reason to consider him as anything other than alive. **Andrei, who was just never seen again. *'DECEASED' - characters that were killed on the show. They can either be killed on-screen or their death can be confirmed later (like Jamey Farrell). Deceased characters include: **Masters, who was shot and killed by Henderson's men. Besides it being obvious that he was killed at the time he was shot, Jack told Secretary Heller in a later episode (when he answered Masters' phone) that Masters has been killed. **Susan Cole, who contracted the Cordilla virus. There was ZERO chance for her to survive. It was stressed several times during Season 3 that, if someone contracted the virus, they were going to DIE. She contracted the virus. She is dead. *'UNKNOWN' - characters who disappeared under suspicious circumstances, or characters who's fate was unclear during their last appearance. Characters of unknown status include: **Kathy McCartney, who was in the Chandler Plaza Hotel, but didn't show any symptoms of contracting the virus when she was last seen on the show. Did she later contract the virus off-screen? Maybe. Or was she like Michelle, who was in the hotel but was immune to the virus? Who knows? Kathy's considered unknown. If her nose had started bleeding when she was talking to Michelle, that would be a different story. If you have any questions about what constitutes Alive, Deceased, or Unknown, leave a note on a character's talk page or in the Community Portal. -Kapoli 16:03, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Status, Marwan Terrorist cell, etc. Dude, I don't know if you aren't hearing us, you just don't understand, or you aren't inclined to listen. You have to follow policy, especially when people revert your edits and you change them right back. I don't mind people making mistakes, I make them all the time, but I don't make them multiple times. If you want to revert your reverted edit, justify it by explaining it. Talk it out. Don't change well reasoned edits that fit with policy and style and change them back just because you can. Again, talk it out! You are exhausting both my and several members of the community's patience. Me, Kapoli, and Proudhug have all asked you to stop. Please, contact me either here or on my talk page. - Xtreme680 03:44, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :I understand your reasoning with them, the trouble here is communication. Instead of constantly reverting your changes, you need to communicate with people that change them. Susan Cole did not bleed, but they confirmed that she had contracted the virus. If you can give me the episode that says otherwise, we can talk it out and change it. Dave Day 2 was hurt by Jack, but he was a one shot character that never appeared again. We all know he was alive. Bierko's man was a similar one shot character that they never cared to explain. Phil was confirmed by Tony Almeida to have lived in the same episode he was shot in. Rick Allen, whether in jail or not, is alive, and his storyline wrapped up, as he confessed. I can understand why you would think otherwise for all these characters. The important thing is to tell people you think them, and if they disagree, you talk on the talk page. Do not worry about Lonnie and Joe. You just need to get used to the wiki format and have better spelling and punctuation. It's nothing that people can't improve on later. The only problem we have is if you make a change, someone changes it back, and then you add it right back in without explaining it, starting an edit war. Explain why you do things in the summary box. And if you make a mistake, say so on the talk page. As long as you're making edits in good faith, there will be no problem, but if you don't talk to us, we have to assume you're being a jerk, and I don't think you are. Please don't prove me wrong, and have a fun time editing. Please check out the links we've given you, and improve on spelling, punctuation, and grammer. - Xtreme680 23:19, 26 June 2006 (UTC)